His Conventional Experience
by Semaphora
Summary: Having romantic liaisons with his protégé meant that Perry Cox had to deal with things he usually wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole. A JDCox drabble, Slash.


**DISCLAIMER and AUTHORS NOTE:** Scrubs is owned by the fantastic Bill Lawrence and the ABC Network (as of Season 8). I own nothing. This is an extremely random prompt, brought on by my complete love of the new Star Trek movie. And, of course, the yumminess that is JDCox. Excuse the crack-ish nature that is this drabble, folks. I was quite high on Pepsi while I wrote it. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

**HIS CONVENTIONAL EXPERIENCE**_  
Music: _Nice to Meld You, Star Trek 2009 Soundtrack.

Having romantic liaisons with his protégé meant that Perry Cox had to deal with a lot of things he usually wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. The fact that JD was an overgrown man-child was one of them, his rampant imagination and spontaneous deductions another. For the most part, however, Perry managed to put his irritations behind him. Newbie believes in unicorns? Well, why not—Jack did. Granted, the kid was only four, but it allowed for many hours of playful companionship between his lover and his son. His incessant calling with his black wife? No big deal, Ghandi was essentially a homophobe anyway, so one mention of his and Newbie's _"private practices"_, so to speak, and the conversation came to a swift end.

And it wasn't like JD himself didn't have to deal with Perry's emotional baggage. Jordan came by regularly, mostly to pick up or drop off Jack and Jennifer, but often hovered around long enough to inform him of one of many old stories that Perry would rather forget. Newbie ate it up. In fact, he was starting to become convinced of a spouse conspiracy against him. It seemed that JD and his ex-wife had banded together to create some sort of exclusive group prone to pick out Perry's pros and cons. Still, it was better than having Jordan at either of their throats so, although it was really starting to irk him, he let it slide.

But everyone had their limits.

Perry Cox drew his at letting Newbie dress him up with the full intention of exposing him to the public eye.

"But it's a _convention_, Perry," JD whined while adjusting the collar of his yellow Starfleet uniform. "Besides, it's not like you're wearing a complicated costume. You don't even have to do any acting, either, you just have to stand there and look good."

Perry grunted in reply, still fuming, but not enough to take it off. His cooperation earned him a quick kiss from his younger counterpart, who wore a uniform identical to his, though in a rather appealing shade of blue.

"Yours doesn't look complicated, either, Nyota," he said at long last, but instead of getting a rise out of his Newbie, JD simply smiled knowingly before disappearing into the bathroom.

Less than a second later, he called out, "Mine isn't done yet!"

Perry raised an eyebrow, unable to suppress his curiosity and the much more prominent feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach as JD took his sweet time getting ready. Every time the older doctor would even attempt to peek into the bathroom, he was rewarded by a manly squeal and a couple of random sentences spoken so quickly from his protégé's mouth that he was starting to sound like Barbie.

_God forbid,_ Perry thought, somewhat glad that JD was best friends with Ghandi and not the hyperactive blonde. As he contemplated, Newbie-style, the horror that was two Elliot Reid's, JD stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

At first, Perry didn't see anything different. That is, until JD turned his head, revealing a set of pointed ears. "What do you think?" He asked, grinning. Perry simply stood there, staring at him with a mixture of abject horror and intrigue across his face. Eventually, however, he snapped out of it, only to send one of his vintage glares in JD's direction.

"You are na-_hot_ wearing those to this nerd-fest of yours, Christine, end of story."

JD's grin dropped off of his face. Instead of pouting, however, the dark-haired man simply stared at him. Perry blinked, unused to the deadpan expression that crossed over his young lover's face. "That would be illogical, Captain."

"Illogica—_what?_"

Instead of reacting in slight fear as he often did when Perry's voice adapted such a sharp tone, Newbie calmly approached him until he had successfully breached his personal bubble. "Captain Kirk is nothing without Spock, Perry," JD said, staring up at him with large, blue doe-eyes. Finally, some of his girlish personality seemed to return to him. A serious Newbie was unnerving, to say the least. "You should know that."

JD leaned into him, so close that he could feel his warm breath caress his face, their lips inches apart. "Come on, Perry, do this for me? Please?"

Perry could feel his resolve slipping, as it always did when JD got too close to him. Before he knew what was happening, he had released a barely audible _okay_. JD stepped back, a playful grin across his face. "Let's go, then!"

After enduring a couple of hours of the convention with Newbie, the older man eventually reached said limit. Instead of shutting down on his young partner, however, Perry simply backed them into an unoccupied booth. JD squealed at the sudden movement backwards. _"What are you doing?"_ he asked, reducing his voice to a whisper as he locked eyes with his yellow-clad counterpart. Perry simply growled, pressing his lips to JD's collarbone. A smirk crossed his face when the younger man moaned.

"Boldly going where no man's gone before," he muttered, grinning as he threw down the black-out curtains to shield them from view.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE II: **This is complete crack that may become a series of drabbles if people like it enough. For now, though, I'm going to put my insane mind to rest. End.

-- _Exangeline._


End file.
